Caught
by Navarious
Summary: It's about to be the end of school and it won't end like it usually does. Sora/Riku with Axel/Roxas and slightly another pair. Fully completed! Unless you want more, hm?


**Since no one tells me of what chapter 10 of TNKON (The New Kingdom? Or Not?) should be, I'll be doing these other stories. Plus, it's not even on my profile due to seeing some obvious errors that no one seems to tell me.**

**GIVE ME YOUR COMMENTS PEOPLE!**

**It's **_**really **_**simple!**

**Anyways, let's enjoy this story.**

"Um, Riku? S-should we be…doing this every time? I mean…what if we finally get…caught?" Sora stutters as Riku continues to give the boy insane kisses and touches, even though the touches were rubbing his pants…

"Not to worry Sora. They never find missing people in stuffed closets." Riku simply said between his kisses. Yes, they're in a closet that has too many things inside. And this is also during class time. Can you blame Riku's hormones going off every time he takes a look at Sora? Of course not.

"Well, its getting hot in here. And your kisses are not helping me." He pushes Riku away and unzips his jacket, relived to finally get some air. "Ahh, much better."

Riku takes off Sora's jacket, revealing only a t-shirt. "Why don't we take off those clothes? They look stuffy." He then starts to take off Sora's pants.

"U-um, no. _That_ stay's on Riku." He slapped Riku's hands away from his pants and backs away, if he can.

"Aw, why? Can't I see your delicious body?" Riku whined.

"You mean my ass. And the answer is no. Can we go back to class now?" Sora pleaded.

"Hmm, nope. Not until I'm done playing with my toy." He licked his lips, then a little growl.

Sora chuckled a little and snatches back his jacket and quickly puts it back on. "No Riku. You can't play with me anymore."

"Now, that's not a good answer Sora." Riku grabs him and kisses him furiously, then slowly slides his hands under his jacket.

Sora couldn't form a word or fight back. His hands were too busy touching his hair and body. Riku then pulled away and quickly took off the jacket again, this time with the t-shirt. Sora didn't complain this time and took Riku's vest off and shirt. They went back to kissing each other and now touching each others bare chests. But the school bell rang and they immediately broke off and quickly got their clothes back on.

"Great Riku! Now for sure I'll get in trouble for this!"

"Oh shut up. Its lunch time right now, which means _he_ won't find us there." Riku opened the door and they both quickly ran to the lunch room, but couldn't continue as a teacher grabbed them from behind.

It was Marluxia, shocking no? "Well, well, well. I finally found my two missing students. You two do so well in my art class and yet you skip? That won't do, get your lunch and meet me in my room."

They did as they were told and met him in his class room. They sat in their assigned seats, which was right next to each other, and were about to eat until Marluxia raised his hand to stop them.

"I know where you two go whenever you decide to 'use the bathroom'. It's that stuffy closet, which strangely is where all the heat goes to. I should know because that's where Roxas and Axel go to as well whenever Axel has cooking classes in this same room." He rubbed his forehead, remembering the complaints. "*sigh* I swear that man needs to control himself if he wants a decent payment." He looks at the two laughing at first, but then shuts up. "You two don't have to hide your affections towards each other anymore from me. It was obvious when you both decided to go to the bathroom together, 10 minutes later, every single day."

"H-hey! That's not my fault! Riku's been giving me hungry looks whenever we do food drawings!" Sora realized what he just said and closed his mouth, receiving a wide eyed Marluxia and a deadly glare from Riku that easily read, 'I'll torture you when we get back home'.

"Well Riku? Is this true? Is that why Sora blushes every time he returns and you having a messy hair?" Marluxia rested his head on his hands, ready for Riku's excuse.

The silver-haired boy simply waves his hand and shook his head to disagree. "Nope, that's because I slip on one of my shoe laces and accidently hold onto his pants." He then smiles and leans back on his chair while Sora blushed.

"Hmm, does this happen _every time _you two return from your adventure?" Marluxia asked while having a fake, confused look on his face.

"Yes, strange as it sounds but yes."

"Even though I sometimes see Sora's shirt missing when he returns from the bathroom?"

"Well, it does get hot around here don't you think?"

"He could just take off his jacket and he'll be fine." Marluxia then opens one of the drawers and takes out Sora's crown necklace. "I mean, if he's willing to lose this because it's too hot around here, then I guess losing his shirt wasn't a problem then?"

Riku got caught off guard and fell off his chair. "W-what? Sora! I thought you said you didn't want to bring it to school anymore!"

"My crown!" Sora completely ignored Riku and ran towards Marly to finally grab his necklace. "Thanks for finding it!"

"Well, I found it in the closet. That's another reason why I know you two go there." Marluxia said simply.

"…" The brunet couldn't say anything and returned to his seat, receiving another glare from Riku.

"When we get back home Sora, you're mine."

"Ha ha! Oh Riku, don't be mean to him like that. He didn't realize he lost it until after school. I knew that it was a good idea to keep it, so that I can finally get enough proof that you two are lovers." Marluxia sat back on his chair, enjoying every moment that has risen up so far.

"*sigh* Fine, you win Marluxia. Yes, Sora and I are indeed lovers. Are we done here?" Riku asked as he grabbed his already cold lunch.

"Hmm, I don't think we really are done about this situation Riku." The pink-haired man said. "You see, this has been going on for a very long time and it needs to be under control." He stood up and walked between the two. "So, who's the one who can't resist to attack onto the other? So far it sounds like Riku, but I could be wrong." Leaning on the wall, he waited for an answer while making sure lunch time was still going.

Riku didn't say anything while Sora wore his necklace once more, making sure it wasn't damaged. It was the only precious gift that came straight from Riku. It was so rare and expensive, a perfect gift for Sora. Because in Riku's own loving words, 'You're my rare treasure Sora. And this rare treasure is what makes me remind of you always.' Good old Riku, never the one to be disappointed about love.

But these thoughts were cut short as a pair of fingers was in front of the brunet's face. "Huh? What? Sorry, I was thinking about something else." He said with a lazy smile. He looked up to see, not the teacher, but Riku. "Wait, where did the teacher go?" He looked around to see no one else but them…alone.

Riku just kneeled and smirked. "Since you were dreaming of me the whole time, he decided to go find Roxas and Axel. Seems those two are causing more trouble than what we do." He chuckled.

Sora just smiled. "Yeah, they seem to be completely trouble pros while we are the quiet pros, unless we get caught." He laughed a bit until he saw Riku's lips coming closer to him. They stopped halfway, waiting for Sora's move.

"C'mon Sora, don't let me have all the fun all the time." He said with a smirk.

Sora wasn't sure if he should be kissing him now, since the next step would usually be flying clothes everywhere. "N-no Riku, I don't want to ruin our kisses everywhere. We should keep this on hold until we get home, _then _we can have some fun on my bed." He licked Riku's lips to tease his patience. "Understand?"

Why did Sora have to lick his lips? For all Riku cared right now is to have him on top of a table and give him waves of passion. His hands started to shake, wanting to really strip Sora's clothes and have his member inside him. He touched the boy's cheeks and simply kissed his cheeks. "I understand master." He said in a husky tone.

Damn it, Riku had to say it like that. Sora's pants were getting tighter and tighter as he replayed those last words inside his head. "D-damn it Riku…" The rest was trailed off by kisses coming from Riku. The boy simply allowed him to have control over his body, not caring for anything else now. This was suddenly cut short as a knock on the door was heard. They both scrambled to stand up until they saw Roxas and Axel at the doorway.

"It's nice to see that this art class can show something." The flame-haired man said while carrying Roxas like a bride. "Do you mind if we crash in here? Pink Patrol is hot on our trail."

Roxas groaned. "Axel, his own class would be the first place to look for us! And now, he's sure to come over here because of these two lovebirds!" The blond yelled as he pointed towards Sora and Riku, not that he held a grudge against his own brother and his lover. OK, maybe Riku sometimes, but not really death-like grudges.

"Chill Roxy, go back to sleep. You look so cute when you're asl—" He couldn't continue as a punch to his lungs was delivered. "Ow…that actually hurts Rox."

"Save it once we're out of here Ax." He turned towards his brother and his lover, rolled his eyes as Riku was touching Sora, which caused the brunet to groan. Should I tell you where? This is Riku we're talking about, think about it. "Hey! We're still here Riku! Stop touching my bro for once and help us escape from the Pink Freak."

"Pink Freak, is that what they're calling me these days? Or is it the Pink Patrol?" Marluxia said calmly as he stood behind Axel, causing him to jump.

"Holy crap Mar! Can't you at least warn us?" The flamed-haired said, putting Roxas down. "I could have dropped Roxy—I mean Roxas!" He exclaimed as he tried to not make it look like they were a couple. If there was a lock to keep Axel and Roxas' relationship secure, Axel forgot to lock it.

"There's no use trying to hide your secret affections towards one another. Carrying Roxas just adds another reason how you two are lovers." Marluxia said as he strolled past Axel and Roxas, holding something behind him. "And I'm sure this," He held up what seemed to be an X shape of a zipper. "didn't come loose when you two were in here for 'after-school' cooking class?" He said in a chuckling tone.

Just like Riku, Axel got caught off guard and flailed towards the ground. "W-what? Roxas! You told me you lost it when we were surfing!" He asked once he got up from the floor.

"Thanks for finding it! I was wondering where it was!" Roxas noticed that he was sounding a bit too cheery like his brother and cleared his throat. "I-I mean thanks." He clipped it right back where it supposed to be, receiving a glare from Axel.

"If Mar wasn't here _or_ your bro and his sweetheart, I would teach you the next lesson right now." Axel said with frustration while gritting his teeth.

"Ha ha! Oh Axel, I simply found it hanging from my desk, strangely dangling from the lamp switch. Now why do you suppose his zipper was all the way there, when his seat in this class is actually near the door?" Marluxia explained and asked in a sarcastic-wondering tone.

If things weren't bad enough, Demyx ran into the classroom and shut the door, backing up to make sure it wouldn't open. His eyes were shut tight as he heard footsteps coming closer, but went off towards a different direction. He sighed in relief and looked around to find five confused men. "Heh um, hi guys." He said as he scratched his head.

"Demyx, not this again…why do you bother the janitor so much?" Marluxia asked as his eyes rolled, clearly remembering the last time this happened was when the janitor had red paint all over his face from cleaning the sinks. When or how did the paint sprayed on his face was still uncertain.

"I-I didn't bother him this time!" Demyx said in protest. "My ex followed me here and is looking for me!" He shouted but slapped onto his mouth, trying not to yell so loud to have the ex come towards the door.

"Well isn't that a good thing?" Sora asked as he slightly tilted his head, confused as to how it would be bad to have an old flame chase after him again.

"Kid, why on earth would an ex come back to their former lover?" Demyx said with a growl, knowing that Sora would never see the negativity in any of his problems.

"Maybe he wants to be friends with you? Or restart the relationship?" Riku suggested, which sounded more like what Sora would have said. I guess hanging with Sora for too long has him wrapped in the brunet's bubble of seeing the positives sides of situations.

"True, but my ex isn't here for that. His eyes were on fire!" Demyx flailed his arms in panic. "He's here to kill me and make sure I wouldn't be with anyone else! I'm done for!"

"Whoa wait, I thought you had a girlfriend." Axel said with a confused look. The last time he had an issue with an ex was a girl, not a boy.

Demyx sighed. "I did, but she left to who-knows-where without telling me and never did ever since. So, I found him to love and care for; only to find that he wasn't the one either." He clasps his hands, shaking from obvious fear of being found by 'him'.

"Then why don't you go and see Saix? He is our security guard." Marluxia suggested with confidence in his voice. "If there's trouble within our school, Officer Saix makes sure they won't come back."

"Yeah, I guess he can do that. But my ex is…this school's former security." The lean blonde said in a soft quiet voice, which gave everyone a surprised shock.

The redhead growled a bit from hearing this. "You mean that overgrown gorilla, Lexaeus? I hated that guy. He would always tower over me just to see if I was doing anything wrong; even though I was mostly doing paperwork."

"No, not that guy, I didn't like him either." Demyx quickly replied with a disgusted face. He didn't really hate him, but would never find himself in a bed with him at all.

Axel thought more of the former securities. There was only Lexaeus, Xigbar, and Zexion. Demyx already said it wasn't Lexaeus, and he doubted it would be Xigbar since he mostly brought Demyx into tears from his false accusations of him doing something that Demyx would mostly keep away. As for Zexion, he did remember seeing the blonde mess with him mostly before they hired the janitor that the boy now messes with. Could it be that the janitor could have some similarities like Zexion? The janitor did like books and puzzles and did enjoy Demyx's music. Now that he thought about the janitor, he hasn't seen him the whole day.

"Demyx, is your ex, Zexion?" The redhead asked with bit nervousness in his voice. If he was right, then that means the janitor was in severe trouble of meeting him. Since he did have similarities like Zexion, the purple malice would think that was an insult.

Demyx flushed from the question and nodded. "Y-yeah, we've been together before this school was built six years ago." He was about to explain more until the door behind him broke apart, leaving the blonde fall towards the floor.

On the other side was a frustrated Zexion with one hand still raised; eyes were locked onto the blonde that fell with a disturbed look. "Dem, I finally found you." He said in a dangerous tone. "I didn't expect to return to this place again."

"Heh, um…hi Zex. How's it been?" Demyx asked nervously, trying to back away only to have his hand slip on one of the door fragments.

Zexion grabbed the blonde by the collar. "You're coming with me." He said as they quickly disappeared.

The other five just watched in confusion. Did all of that just happen? The broken door was enough proof that Zexion was here.

As Marluxia tried to remember what was the main issue, Roxas, Axel, Riku and Sora quietly left the room. Marluxia snapped his fingers as he finally remembered, but everyone left before he could speak. Cursing at himself he quickly ran after them, not willing to have them escape so easily.

The four ran to the nearest exit, hoping the outside would be a safe haven from Marluxia's rants. As they opened the door and made sure it was locked on the outside (thanks to Axel's fire element), Riku picked up Sora while Axel picked up Roxas and both headed off. The two brothers were confused on why their lovers had picked them up, but they decided to not ask and just enjoy the ride.

Once they arrived at their destination, which was Sora's house, Riku placed Sora down while Axel kept running. With short goodbyes Sora walked towards his house and opened the door, not knowing Riku was right behind him.

"What, you're expecting me to leave you here at your house alone?" Riku asked as Sora was about to close the door, placing his foot to stop the door from closing.

Sora sighed, knowing where his lover was getting to. "Riku, as much as I like you being on top of me every time, I just want to rest right now." He said as he pulled the door to get it shut already, but Riku won't let his lover get away that easy.

"Aw, but you know, I could always sleep over and we can just sleep naked." Riku said with a devious smile as he slid inside, letting the door finally close behind him.

Sora sighed once more. "Riku, we have tomorrow to do everything together."

Seeing there was no way to have Sora agree, Riku kissed the brunet, loving the moaning sound that came in return. He picked Sora up while still locked in the kiss and closed the door behind him.

Sora's thoughts were completely clouded as he only cared for Riku's touches at the moment, slightly whimpered when Riku broke out of the kiss. His lover's hands were squeezing his ass while he motioned his lips to unzip his jacket. Sora took the hint and unzipped himself and took off whatever clothes he had on.

"Put me down…" Sora said in a soft voice. Riku did as he was told and took the opportunity to take off his own clothes. Both were now looking at each other's gazes without the annoying clothes to interfere. What was Sora thinking? Did he really want to refuse Riku's offer to have an amazing love? "Riku, can I be on top?" He asked in a pout.

Riku just couldn't look away from the cuteness of Sora's pout and nodded. "Sure Sora, let's see how well you can handle being on top." He held the brunet close to him, feeling the friction between their bodies. "I would never say no to you Sora. Don't ever forget that." With a kiss to the forehead, he picked up Sora once more and walked into his room, making sure the door was locked and closed…

**And just like that, it's done! I'm sorry to all who wanted more than them being naked and all, but it's still good…right?**

**Instead of yelling at the computer to answer my question, leave a review! Questions? Comments? Leave them at the reviews please!**

**Again, I'm doing these stories since TNKON (The New Kingdom? Or Not?) was filled with errors. So be patient and give me the best of luck to have the story fully complete.**

**Oh! What happened to Axel and Roxas? They got their own action in Axel's car. Demyx and Zexion? Hmm…not sure what those two are up to. But I'm sure Demyx made it out alive…I hope…**

**Thank you all and see ya next time!**


End file.
